Riddikulus
by Peppei
Summary: Marinette stumbles upon Adrien battling his boggart. ONE SHOT.


Hi! Little one shot of Marinette and Adrien in hogwarts! From a tumblr prompt I think but I don't remember whose! I wrote this a year or two ago and just found it today on my laptop. If you know it please tell me so I can credit. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Marinette, to this day, still swore that it was a total accident that she stumbled into what she thought was an empty classroom to get away from Peeves. However, her best friend, Alya, remained skeptical, citing the many times that Marinette had previously stalked— _ahem_ , closely observed, her crush.

Just thinking back on the incident made Marinette's cheeks glow pink and smile so hard that her eyes twinkled.

You see, it all started when Peeves started to throw exploding dung bombs down the corridor near the Great Hall, causing whomever unlucky enough to get hit to smell of rotten eggs and garbage for days. Somehow these dung bombs were impervious to the strongest cleaning and air freshner charms.

Marinette was one of these unlucky stink bomb victims a few weeks ago and it took nearly a week, 3 showers a day, and various body washes and shampoos to get rid of the offending odor.

Hoping to save her nose from further abuse, she immediately raced into the closest classroom and pushed the door shut after her.

Leaning against the door, Marinette squeezed her eyes closed and held her breath, listening for any sign of Peeves or his unlucky victims.

After a few scary seconds, Marinette heard Peeves cackle while he floated past her hiding spot and disappear down the corridor. She sagged against the wooden door, letting out a sigh of relief.

 _Crisis averted._

She opened her eyes and took in the classroom.

At first, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Marinette hastily blinked her eyes multiple times trying to make sense of it.

In the corner of the room, under a desk, there was a pair of legs up in the air, furiously kicking at— _What is that?_

Squinting, Marinette cautiously walked closer. Marinette stumbled over a chair, creating a scraping sound against the floor, and promptly broke out in giggles.

 _Oh my god,_ Marinette giggled, _those are—_

 **~.~.~.~**

Butterflies.

Adrien's greatest fear.

He asked to his DADA professor earlier that week to reserve an empty classroom to practice banishing his boggart.

Wand in hand, he stood in front of the shaking, creaking cabinet that twitched so often that if Adrien didn't know better, he would've thought the cabinet had an itch it just couldn't reach.

Adrien muttered to himself, "Riddikulus, riddikulus," swishing his wand in the correct hand movements for the charm. He cursed under his breath, sincerely regretting his decision to skip lunch to practice DADA that day. But his class ranking was going to drop if he didn't do well on his next practical. And if his grades dropped then his father was not going to be pleased.

He swallowed and placed his other hand on the handle of the cabinet.

"This is it," he said darkly.

Adrien took a deep breath and swung open the cabinet door.

He gasped as a swarm of blue butterflies flew out of the dark cabinet and into the air. He shakily pointed his wand at the swarm.

"R-riddik—"

As if it sensed his fear, the swarm dived towards him. Adrien hastily took a few steps backwards.

That was his first mistake. In his haste to get away, he lost his balance and fell. He scrambled on his elbows and heels away from the swarm.

By the time he was already in the corner of the classroom, he realized his second mistake, leaving this wand on the other side of the room where he fell.

Adrien groaned (or so he claimed because he refused to believe that whimper came from him, dammit!)

He braced himself under a desk, determined to protect any exposed skin from the creepy leggy feelers of the butterflies.

He was never more grateful for his long pants and trusty orange converse than he was now. Like hell was he going to use his bare hands to swat the horrible, flittering, flying, beady-eyed worms.

Adrien cringed. One of them nearly flapped its wings against his cheek.

He leaned his head and upper body as far away as possible and stuck his legs up, trying to kick the swarm away. Oh lord, he was going to be stuck like this for a while wasn't he? His stomach growled. Adrien let out another groan and closed his eyes, wishing he could be anywhere but here right now.

"Bffffffff-HAHAHAHAHahaH!"

Startled by the laughter, the boy bumped his head on the underside of the desk. He glanced towards the noise and narrowed his eyes.

"A little help here?!" he said, a bit breathlessly, ignoring the growing blush on his cheeks upon being discovered.

Pretending that his voice wasn't a pitch higher than normal, Adrien continued kicking his legs, trying to sink into the wall and phase into the next room.

Marinette continued laughing and leaned against the chair for support. She wiped her eyes and said, "Sor—pft—sorry, I can't help it—pffft—but are you for real?" She brought her hand up to her mouth in a futile effort to stop laughing.

"Yes," Adrien growled. "I accidently dropped my wand over by the cabinet and now I'm stuck. Now can you _please_ stop laughing at me and help me before one of them touches meEEEAAAHH!"

Marinette watched in fascination as one of the butterflies that made its way under the desk had settled on top of Adrien's perfect nose.

Light poured in through the windows and enveloped the butterflies which were rather iridescent and beautiful now that Marinette had the time to take in the scene.

The rest of the swarm hovered around but not in the aggressive way it was before. But rather peacefully, as if it was satisfied that one of their own had accomplished their objective and now were content to simply float around.

Marinette was awestruck, she never seen anything like this before. However, the spell was broken by a whisper.

" _Marinette_."

Said girl blinked and zoned in on Adrien's face, mentally berating herself for a second for forgetting about Adrien. But as soon as she looked at him, she giggled and smiled.

Adrien was completely still as a statue. His legs were still high up in the air, his arms were like T-rex, tightly pressed against his sides while his hands were up in the space between his face and his legs, as if he did not know whether to move to support his aching legs or to swat that thing on his nose. The butterfly on his nose slowly opened and closed its wings.

The best part about the scene, in Marinette's opinion, was the way his eyes were crossed to look at the butterfly in front of him.

It was so very different from his normal facial expressions, different from his usual serious, stoic expression he put on for his father, and different from the soft and goofy smiles she had seen on occasion. This expression was one of bewilderment, of awe, and Marinette thought it was adorable.

Grinning, she finally took pity on him. " _Riddikulus!_ "

The butterflies froze in the air and morphed into bubbles, innocently floating. She gestured towards the cabinet with her wand and all the bubbles obediently obeyed. However, the one on Adrien's nose popped causing him to sputter and twitch, putting down his sore legs before bursting out in laughter.

Marinette grinned at him, happy that Adrien was alright and that he wasn't upset at her for laughing at him. High and emboldened by adrenaline and glee, she walked over and extended her hand towards him.

Adrien reigned in his laughter and grasping her hand.

"I don't know what I would've done without you, Marinette."

He scrunched up his nose as he thought about the ugly flying worm that was touching him just a few moments ago and cringed. It took every ounce of his self-control to not start rubbing his face to get rid of the creepy crawly feeling the butterfly left on him.

Marinette blushed.

"P-pro n-noblem, Adrien! It w-was my pleasure!" Marinette stuttered, internally freaking out. _Adrien Agreste is holding my hand!_ "I-I mean, no p-problem!"

Her sudden boldness disappeared as quickly as it came. Thankfully Adrien seemed to take her floundering in stride and didn't comment on it but merely grinned at her before walking across the room to retrieve his fallen wand.

 _He's so nice,_ Marinette thought as she reverently held the hand that touched Adrien. _Note to self, never wash this hand ever again._

Dazzled, she didn't notice Adrien walking towards and standing in front of the cabinet until he spoke again.

"Thanks Marinette, you gave me an idea about what to do to face my boggart."

Blinking back to reality, Marinette tried to come up with a reply but before she could get a word out, Adrien opened the cabinet.

Just like before, a swarm of iridescent butterflies flew out, wings shimmering as they flew around Adrien. Adrien remained steady on his feet while his eyes tracked the boggart.

" _Riddikulus!_ "

Marinette's eyes widened as she watched as the butterflies one by one expanded and changed color until they were yellow and rectangular with small white wings. It was so ridiculous that she once again burst out laughing.

Adrien glanced over to Marinette. Her eyes were shining and her mouth was in a wide grin. He thought she looked adorable and endearing.

Adrien snickered. "I guess they _butter fly_ away before they turn into _buttered flies_."

He grinned and waved his wand, sending the _butter_ _flies_ back into the depths of the cabinet.

"A-Adrien, you did it! C-congrats!" Marinette said, trying her best to ignore the fact that it felt as if he sent the _butter flies_ into her stomach.

"Aw thanks, Marinette," Adrien said, still grinning but a hand went up to rub the back of his neck, suddenly shy at her attention. "You know what this means?"

"W-what?"

"We should celebrate my success by going to eat! I heard that the house elves make great black pudding." Adrien licked his lips.

This time it was Marinette's turn to scrunch up her nose. Forgetting her nerves, "Black pudding? Eh, I'd rather have some treacle tart."

As she imagined the sweet dessert, her stomach growled causing her to blush again.

Adrien snickered. "Well, I'm sure the kitchens will have options for both of us."

He walked towards the classroom door and was halfway out before noticing that Marinette wasn't following.

"Marinette? Are you coming?"

Marinette was internally freaking out again. _Adrien wants me to go with him to the kitchens! Oh my god!_ She squealed internally. To Adrien, she frantically nodded, not trusting her voice. Her stomach growled again.

"I missed lunch and by the sound of it, you did too. Let's go," Adrien said, extending his hand out.

Marinette's eyes widened at the gesture and quickly took his hand. The corridors were probably Peeves-free by now.

As they walked to the kitchens, Marinette realized that she had Peeves to thank for this moment.

 _I guess Peeves isn't_ that _bad._ Marinette thought while glancing at Adrien and their entwined hands. She smiled. _Alya is going to be so proud and excited once I tell her._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I know the ending might be a bit awk bc I wasn't sure about how to end it. Pls tell me your thoughts. :)


End file.
